


A Momentary Role Reversal

by Plague_of_Nice (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Plague_of_Nice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Soldier's blubber mouth revealing your terribly embarrassing secret, You decide to step up and make your friend learn his lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Role Reversal

 

You felt like you were going to explode. Soldier has done it. His American Loudmouth had blurted out the secret you specifically told him to keep in wraps. And the thing is, he doesn't even know of his mortal sin. He just stands there, straight and on alert, seemingly mocking your flustered being as mumbles kept tumbling out of his face hole. Soldier has revealed your crush in the team. How to put your feelings into words...? This you didn't know, and amidst the looks the rest of the mercenaries, you were certain you had the strength to run to a place far, far away. Though of course you don't do this immediately. You started up small with storming out of the recreation room and into the field where the cool wind would hopefully help with your flushed face. Really, you most definitely can go and _try_   to kill the man.

Soldier isn't really friend material at first glance. Truth be told, you even swore he was out of his mind the very moment you saw him yapping at the other members of the team. With these circumstances, you never would have guessed he'd be one of the most fun in the team. Heck, it was still a mystery to you on how Soldier got you to spill the deets regarding your infatuations. Maybe it was something he said about security? Yeah, right. You weren't a genius, but you were fairly certain a silly, yet embarrassing little secret wouldn't hurt a fly. Or so you thought. Ever since you got yourself stuck with the war head, [that story is for another time...] you got to know a lot about him, beyond that helmet and his seemingly permanent stern expression. Who knew that both of your wackiness would mix well?

"YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, CADET!" You heard Soldier yell from inside, making you remember about your minor promotion from a MAGGOT to a CADET. The reason you simply left for Soldier to explain someday. You were still flushed in the cheeks, yet you soften a bit for him as you turned your head towards the direction where his voice boomed from.

 

* * *

 

 **"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING OFF TO, CADET?"**  
**"LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**  
**"WHAT'S WRONG, CADET?"**  
**"RESUME YOUR PLACE BACK INSIDE IMMEDIATELY!"**

 

Furious stomping slowly got closer to you as Soldier's calls registered to your mind, along with the complaints from Scout and Sniper about the 7am ruckus. _Good, he scurried after you_ , you thought with light bitterness. His arrival welcomed by a huff from you. You turned to see him in a safe distance, standing like he usually did with his helmet clearly obstructing his eyes from your view. You honestly expected him to yell at you furiously or pull you back inside the base once he gets to you. But he didn't. He was just standing there, in front of you, having a different air to him unlike his usual authoritative aura. He almost seemed worried about you.

This alone helped you calm down, the actual thought of a man like Soldier being this "caring" was very unique and rare to just be left alone to rot. You took your time in looking him up and down, and made sure he knew you were looking at him somewhat crossly for his slip-up. Soldier seemed to know this very well. Taking a deep breath, you decided to break the silence.

"Soldier." You started the little session with the mention of his name. He stood at attention. His actions seeming suspicious to you. "You have been given the privilege to know of a certain truth." Your hands had placed themselves on his shoulders, pulling him down slightly. You both stood like that for a little while yet you weren't ready for his innocent reply. "I AM NOT SURE. WHAT IS IT I KNOW, CADET?" he asked, tilting his head as if to look at you. Scout seemed to snicker from behind him. "She's got a crush you just revealed, dumb ass!" he informed him, sending a cheeky wink towards your once again flustered self before hopping back inside with a grin on his face. You only hoped he'd stay in there for the rest of your meeting with the American. And keep his mouth shut too.

You hissed slightly towards Scout as he moved away, drowning a soft hum from Soldier. You turned your attention back to him only to see him frown. "Oh..." he said, making you look at him with surprise. Were your ears suddenly defective? Or was that Soldier who had decreased his volume...? "I'M SORRY, CADET!" Never mind.

A smile slowly crept up to your lips as you gazed at his face once more, noticing the lost expression Soldier was now wearing. It was an eye opener for you after all that anger you had against him earlier. You decided to have a little fun. "Apology NOT Accepted!" you said with a grin as he seemed shocked.

 

* * *

 

 **"NOT unless...You let your BEST FRIEND hit you!"**  
**"WHA-"**  
**"On the HEAD!"**

 

Soldier sure had a whole new thing coming for him. How would he know the little Cadet would want to give him a little hit? What was that for? He had already offered his apology to them, What was he doing wrong?

He looked down at his subordinate with genuine confusion. They, on the other hand, seemed to have lightened up from earlier...Which was better, he supposed, than seeing them upset, like when they were inside. His blubber mouth sure did it this time huh? It seemed to be fair though, Soldier thought. "...HMM." he looks towards the other. "PERMISSION GRANTED."

The cadet giggled as they watched him pull his helmet off, a sudden yet different feeling washes over the army man as it was his first in front of them. Reluctance threatened him. And yet he pushed through with the action, his colleague's well-being seemed to be on the line. Once his head was bare, he stood still, awaiting the punishment he brought to himself. Cadet sure took their time. Soldier suddenly gets a weird feeling looming over him. "I hope you'll remember next time?" they said softly. "...With this you make America proud." And there it was. He couldn't help but beam with pride.

 

* * *

 

**"I'm not a Mercenary for nothing, Soldier!"**

 

You glance at Soldier once again, determination filling you as you saw him smile. It was surely heart warming to see. But you can't go standing around like that for his smile! You were supposed to hit him!

You failed to reach the top of his head. Soldier didn't seem to make a move to react to your attempt, if not skillfully stopping himself from subjecting to your cute little punishment ritual. You huffed at the thought. The American seemed willing though, you saw, for he had made a move to crouch down, giving you the perfect area for a hit. A flush of slight embarrassment appeared on your cheek as he did. Soldier better be aware of how much he managed to tickle your sense of Pride in one day. You decided to amp the situation a little. With a huff you channel your inner Soldier.

Your finger tapped against his short hairs as you yelled each word. "You'd better NOT be thinking of amusement in this, you fabulous unicorn!" You almost broke out of character as you held back a giggle, though your worry fades quickly as Soldier was the same, holding back not only a grin, but even a laugh! "I FIND NO AMUSEMENT IN THIS, [Ma'am/Sir] !" You decided it was time and brought your balled up fist down, a giggle bursts out of you as it hit Soldier's head.

 

* * *

 

**"FEEL ANY BETTER, CADET?"**

 

Soldier then asks as he walked back into the base beside you, a smile of pride perched on his lips as his helmet straps sway gently by the sides of his face. You were not delayed in giving him an answer. "Yes, SIR!" you chirped, saluting to him happily as you have resumed your rightful ranks. You couldn't be any more thankful for such a superior.


End file.
